


Locked in the Closet By Interns

by BrookKerington29



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookKerington29/pseuds/BrookKerington29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent and Wendell get fed up with Brennan and Booth arguing so they decide to lock them in a closet to sort their issues out. Two shot. AU for Hole in the Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brennan and Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own Bones nor will I ever.
> 
> In this two-shot, in a Bones universe where Vincent did not perish, Vincent and Wendell get frustrated with Brennan and Booth bickering so in the end the interns decide to lock their teacher and her partner in the storage room of the lab. The first chapter will be the perspective of Brennan and Booth while the second will be the perspective of Wendell and Vincent.
> 
> This would be set not long after Hole in the Heart but since Vincent didn't die, Brennan and Booth didn't sleep together.

"Hello!" shouted Brennan knocking on the door of the storage room. Vincent had lead her into the storage room while asking her a question, only to lose him and when she heard the door slam, she knew he had planned this. "Mr Nigel-Murray! Mr Nigel-Murray, where are you!"

"Bones?" someone called and Brennan turned her head to find Booth walking up to her.

"Booth, what are you doing in here?" asked Brennan.

"Wendell said he needed to talk to me about our upcoming hockey game, but he said that he needed to look for something in this closet." answered Booth.

"They've locked us in here haven't they?" Brennan said realising what her interns had done.

"It looks like it. Why do you suppose they did it?" asked Booth sitting down by the nearest shelves.

"I don't know but if they want to keep their jobs, they'd better let us out." she replied sitting by the door in the hope that Wendell and Vincent could hear her on the other side of the door. "So how are you feeling about Brodsky's arrest?"

"I'm glad that I don't have to watch my back anymore, nor do I have to send a private guard to protect Rebecca and Parker. Even though I'm glad that the Gravedigger is gone, I just wished it would have be under the law." answered Booth.

"I'm glad. At least I don't have to look over my shoulder should he use me for ransom or to get to you."

"Vincent was lucky he just missed the bullet by an inch."

"He won't be so lucky when I get a hold of him." murmured Brennan.

"Has he gotten over the shock?"

"Sweets has talked to him about it but Mr Nigel-Murray said he was thankful that he moved just as the glass shattered. If he had moved a second later, he'd probably be dead."

"Well, at least you didn't lose your smartest intern."

"I'm glad Vincent is very valuable. Even if he is cunning and extremely fast." Brennan said looking at her phone. Quickly scanning through her contacts, she found Vincent's number and dialled it.

'You have reached Vincent Nigel-Murray, I cannot come to the phone at the moment, but please do leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can.' said Vincent's voice over the phone. Brennan rolled her eyes and tried again. She picked up the voicemail answer again and put the phone down.

"He isn't answering." said Brennan.

"Why didn't you leave a message?" asked Booth.

"I think he is deliberately not picking up the phone."

"I'll try Wendell but I wouldn't count on him answering." said Booth pulling out his phone and dialled Wendell's number, only after two rings he was greeted with Wendell's voicemail answer. "Wendell, if you do not open the storage room right now then your testicles are going to be hanging from the ceiling the next time I see you." he said between gritted teeth. He hung up and put it down.

"That was a little harsh."

"He's young, he can cope with any pain I can inflict on him." Booth said with smile on his face.

"I wouldn't put it past you to hurt him, but I don't want you to."

"I won't actually hurt him, but he doesn't know that."

"Fair enough." Brennan said looking at her watch.

There was a small pause for a few minutes until Brennan spoke again. "Have you heard from Hannah recently?"

"No. I still get her mail. I just put it in a draw. It isn't like I know where she is. To be honest I don't really care." answered Booth.

"I thought you would care because you loved her."

"I thought I did. Maybe I was subconsciously placing my feelings for you on her, but I didn't love her. I mean she was great but she wasn't the one."

"Then why did you ask her to marry you?" asked Brennan looking confused.

"Because I had that annoying version of Sweets where he gets all shrinky and puts ideas into my head. He said that he didn't want to get to my age and be unmarried. So to show him I decided to ask Hannah to marry me. Basically it was a 'who has the largest dick' competition." explained Booth looking guilty.

"Did you listen to Sweets the night you asked me to be in a relationship with you?"

"He told me I was a gambler. He said we had missed the moment and when you combine those two sentences in your head, I decided to take a shot."

"And when I said no, you thought we had definitely missed the moment?"

"Of course. You said you couldn't change and I wasn't going to force you. I'm not like that. I don't force someone to love me, but I force myself to love women. I forced myself to love Rebecca towards the end for my son's sake and I forced myself to love Hannah because I thought it would be better than not being loved by the one you actually love."

"I thought I didn't have your heart but the Eames case opened up my eyes. She was like me, completely focused on work, single and had rejected someone who loved her." Brennan said sadly.

"Listen, Bones you are not like her. You are a lot stronger than she is. She broke down and it cost her life."

"I broke down and it nearly cost my life."

"You had someone to look out for you. She didn't. In fact you had many people looking out for you."

"Maybe you are right."

"You know I am." Booth said cocking his head to the side with a small smile on his face.

"Are you angry?" asked Brennan.

"No, are you impervious?" asked Booth.

"No."


	2. Vincent and Wendell

The remains were charred. That was all Wendell Bray and Vincent Nigel-Murray could think about as they examined the remains. They were being distracted by Brennan and Booth arguing over something.

Like everyone, they knew that if Brennan and Booth just talked about their issues instead of arguing, they could work as a couple. However that breezy May morning, the partners were at each other's throats and the interns were unable focus without hearing the backhanders.

"Booth, if you are just going to argue with me, then you might as well leave because I have work to do." said Brennan.

"Fine, Bones, if you do not need me then why should I bother coming to the lab anymore?" asked Booth.

"I don't know, you never did when Hannah was around." said Brennan.

"That is out of order."

"It is correct is it not?"

"Well, I need to ask some questions around the lab so I'll see you when you are in a better mood." said Booth storming off.

Brennan looked through the door of the bone examining room and caught the attention of Vincent and Wendell looking at her. "I hope you two are being productive rather than eavesdropping on a conversation that isn't relevant to either of you."

"We are Dr Brennan." they both answered.

"Good." she said walking away.

"This is getting ridiculous." said Wendell. "I thought as soon as Hannah was out of the way they would come to their senses and get together already."

"Well, until they do, we have to deal with them arguing all the time." said Vincent returning to the remains.

"It isn't like there is anything we can do about it."

"Maybe we could." said Vincent.

"I have a bad feeling you have an idea that is going to get us killed, or worse, tattooed by Mr Gibbons."

"It won't come to that. We need to get Dr Brennan and Agent Booth in a room together to sort their issues out."

"Questions. Number one: what room? Number two: how are we going to get them into that room?"

"One: the storage room. Two: I'll lure Dr Brennan into the room and you can handle Booth. You're the closest to him out of us Squinterns."

"Can we not make it sound like we are going to hurt Dr Brennan?"

"Think of it this way Wendell, you and I would be making the lab a happier place if this manages to get them together. So are you in?"

Wendell thought for a moment. Even if they were together they wouldn't stop arguing but it wouldn't be as bad as the argument they just heard. Plus it would make Brennan happy which she hadn't been for a while.

"Okay. I'm in." said Wendell and he shook hands with Vincent.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Dr Brennan, may I speak with you a moment?" Vincent asked walking up to Brennan.

"Does it have something to do with the case Mr Nigel-Murray?" asked Brennan.

"Yes, I found a nick on the bone which I remember from a previous case that was unsolved." said Vincent walking towards the storage room followed by Brennan.

"Do you think it is significant?" asked Brennan when they opened the door.

"I wouldn't have mentioned it if I didn't. Anyway, I'm just going to look for the box on this side of the room, Dr Brennan can you look for the box on the other side of the room? I mean the really far side of the room."

"Sure." said Brennan walking off in the other direction. Vincent waited for a minute before walking quickly out of the room.

Across the lab, Booth was leaning against the platform when Wendell, nervously, walked up to him.

"Hey Booth." said Wendell.

"Hey Wendell, what's up?" asked Booth.

"I need to talk to you about something but I need to go to the store room." Wendell said walking to the store room with Booth in pursuit.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Booth.

"I'm not sure I'm going to make it to the next Feds game because my knee feels keeps clicking and I think I might need to go to the doctor because of it."

"A clicking knee? What did you do?"

"I don't know, it just started one morning and it keeps playing up. It isn't painful but I'm afraid it might break if I play hockey."

"Hey don't worry about it." said Booth as they reached the storage room. "Are you going to continue or is this it?"

"Actually, I need some advice. I've got a date but this is the first one since Angela and I am a little nervous." said Wendell opening the door to the storage room.

"Well, I wouldn't attempt sex because of your knee. Wendell, you are a good kid and I you can keep Angela interested then I don't see the problem. Is she actually the same age as you?"

"Yeah. "

"Ok, you have nothing to worry about it."

"Thanks." said Wendell when they had noticed how far back they had gone. "Okay… can you wait here while get something?"

"Sure." said Booth as Wendell walked away. Wendell got to the door and found Vincent outside.

"Done?" Vincent asked.

"Done." Wendell said closing the door and quickly placed a chair by the door and placed it under the handle.

"Phew." said Vincent.

"We're so getting fired." Wendell said taping his head against the door.

"Why would you two be getting fired?" asked Angela walking up to them.

"We locked Dr Brennan and Agent Booth in the storage room so they can sort their feelings out." explained Vincent.

"Why didn't I ever think of that?" Angela asking herself.

"So how long do we wait for?" asked Wendell.

"We'll give it a couple of hours then we'll see." answered Vincent.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Half an hour later, Angela, Vincent and Wendell were having coffee in the seating area.

"Well, someone should give you two a medal." said Angela.

"I don't deserve it." said Wendell.

"Why not?" asked Angela.

"I'm supposed to be the honest guy here but I just tricked one of my friends."

"Wendell, at some point every friend has to trick a friend for the greater good." said Vincent.

"I suppose you are right." said Wendell. Vincent's cell phone rang and Vincent looked at it and put it down again. "Dr Brennan?"

"Yes, I don't plan to answer because they cannot have solved their issues that fast." explained Vincent.

"Fair enough." said Wendell. Vincent's phone rang again and Vincent still ignored it. Wendell's phone rang but instead of ignoring the sound, he pressed the red button.

"That is very unlike you two." said Cam walking into the area.

"They've locked Brennan and Booth in the storage closet so they can sort themselves out." explained Angela.

"Good work boys." said Cam sitting down.

"Good work?" they both asked.

"You two have done what a lot of us have been meaning to do for years." explained Cam.

"Well, then thanks I guess." said Wendell.

"Thank you Dr Saroyan." said Vincent.

"I think we should check on them." said Wendell.

"Go on then." said Vincent.

Wendell got up and walked up to the storage room where he removed the chair. Tentatively, he opened the door. Only he got a surprise when he saw Brennan and Booth up against the shelf, locked in a passionate embrace.

"MR BRAY!" shouted Brennan and Wendell slammed the door immediately.

"I did not just see that. " he said to himself. "I did not just see that." he said again.

"Didn't see what?" asked Vincent.

"They… they're… doing it."

"Wow that plan worked better than I thought."

"You won't have to have memories because of it."

bxbxbxbxbxb

A week later, Vincent found himself in an alley way and had been confronted by Mr Billy Gibbons.

"You really need to control your liquor." said Billy.

"I'm sober Mr Gibbons." said Vincent.

"If you say so, however I said you shouldn't have gotten that tattoo on your arm."

"What tattoo?" he asked pulling his shirt sleeve up to reveal a tattoo on his bicep.

DON'T MESS WITH OTHER PEOPLE'S RELATIONSHIPS!

"Oh no." said Vincent. "Wendell, you lucky son of a bitch, at least you got mentally scarred."


End file.
